kidicarusfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 14: Lightning Battle/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 14: Lightning Battle. Air Battle (Pit rushes to the door to start the level.) Pit: Moving out! (A beam shoots at Pit, forcing him to jump back.) Pit: Augh! (Pit leaps through the door as it becomes engulfed in flames.) Pit: Is the door busted? Palutena: The door is the least of our concerns. Hades has rejoined the fray. Pit: Oh, no! Palutena: Oh, yes. Now we have both his AND Viridi's forces wreaking havoc! Palutena: The Underworld Army and Forces of Nature are out for blood—each other's AND yours. (The Touch Screen displays Thanatos.) Palutena: On the Underworld side, Hades has put Thanatos back into play as commander. Pit: Thanatos?! He's still alive?! (The Touch Screen displays Phosphora, whose face is obscured in the shadows.) Palutena: Apparently. And leading the Forces of Nature is Phosphora. Pit: Phosphora? (Phosphora zips by.) Phosphora: Yes? You called? Pit: So you're commanding the Forces of Nature? Thanatos: We're in the middle of something here! Can this wait? (Thanatos, in the form of a glowing serpent-like dragon, flies past Pit.) Pit: So Thanatos was resurrected as...a glowworm? Palutena: I think the look he's going for is more glow dragon. (Pit flies closer to a battle between Phosphora and Thanatos.) Pit: Wow, this is crazy! (Phosphora and Thanatos fly down into a whirlwind.) Palutena: It's the Underworld versus Nature, their commanders locked in fierce battle... (Palutena flies Pit in after them.) Palutena: I'm ready to pull you out of there if things get out of control. Pit: I can't believe Thanatos is still alive. Palutena: And quite perky, from the looks of things. *the player has already received a game over at this point in their playthrough. :Pit: Well, that's only fair. I've been finished off a few times myself. *the player hasn't received a game over yet up to this point in their playthrough. :Pit: But why does he get a second chance? It's not fair! Palutena: Hmm... Thanatos, Pandora, Hewdraw... Hades revived them all from the old days. It must have taken some work to bring them back. Pit: But this is Thanatos's third time around! Hades: Thanatos is a bit of a...special case. Pit: You're telling me. Hades: He is the god of death, after all. So he gets perks like evil powers and health insurance. And free soda. Palutena: Resurrected from the dead—that's some health insurance! (Thanatos and Phosphora's battle is dragged close to Pit.) Pit: Whoa! (They fly away from Pit.) Pit: I gotta admit—he's fast! Must be all that free soda. Hades: Lovely little Phosphora's no slouch in the fighting department, either. Palutena: Ugh, will you stop trying to butter up all the ladies? It's gross. Viridi: There's nothing wrong with compliments. Pit: Viridi! Where'd you come from? Viridi: But Commander Phosphora must also be respected for her power! Palutena: Anyway, Pit, just keep after Phosphora and Thanatos. It's great how they're wearing each other out like this. I mean, who knows? You may have to fight them both at the same time. Viridi: Well, we all know how THAT would end. Hades: Almost makes you take pity on Pitty. (Pit follows Phosphora and Thanatos out of the whirlwind.) Hades: Thannypoo, are you OK? Thanatos: Oh, yes! I'm just peachy! Palutena: He doesn't seem peachy... Viridi: That's because Phosphora combines the depeachifying power and speed of lightning! (Phosphora defeats Thanatos.) Phosphora: Finishing blow! Thanatos: Aaah! Farewell cryyyyyyy! (Thanatos returns to his normal form and falls.) Viridi: Bravo! BraVO! Hades: Oh me oh my. Now whatever shall I do? Pit: She really brought the thunder! Viridi: I said lightning, Pit! Sheesh, get it right! Hades: Whatever. We'll just keep fighting without someone out there giving orders. Palutena: Are you saying it makes no difference whether your troops have a leader? Hades: They're all idiots. Seriously. I don't even know if any of them have actual brains. Pit: Where's Phosphora? Palutena: She must be recharging after her battle with Thanatos. Now's your chance. Let's hit her before she fully recovers. Pit: Good idea! Palutena: We may not have the best dental plan, but justice is on our side! Pit: Now it's OUR turn to bring the thunder! (Pit approaches a whirling mass of clouds.) Palutena: Phosphora's in the middle of those clouds. Phosphora: Persistent, aren't we?! Palutena: I'm going to open up a path through these storm clouds. Stay sharp! (Palutena opens up a tunnel through the thunder clouds and sends Pit in, where he encounters many Forces of Nature troops.) Pit: This is intense! Palutena: Hold on as best you can. Phosphora is definitely up this way. Phosphora: Nope. There's nobody here. Pit: We can totally hear you! (Pit nears the end of the tunnel.) Palutena: Just about there. Three... Two... One... You're out! (Pit arrives inside the thunder cloud, spotting the Thunder Cloud Temple in the distance.) Palutena: This is the Thunder Cloud Temple. It's been abandoned since ancient times. Phosphora: Here already? I didn't even have a chance to take a shower! Pit: Too bad! (A blue beam shoots at Pit from the temple.) Pit: Wah! Palutena: I guess she's not completely spent after her battle with Thanatos. Phosphora: It's just one fight after another. Today is not my day. The fortune Mistress Viridi read me didn't paint a very good picture either. Pit: Wait... Viridi reads fortunes? Palutena: I wonder what other services she offers. Pit: Anyway... It's on! Phosphora: Looking forward to it! Palutena: Sending you in! (Palutena flies Pit down towards the temple.) Land Battle (Pit safely lands on the floor of the Thunder Cloud Temple.) Palutena: It looks like Phosphora is powering this place. You'll need to cut off the supply. Some of the pillars and walls are electrified. Don't get zapped! *Pit touches one of the electrified pillars or walls. :Pit: Wah! :Palutena: Remember what I said about not getting zapped? (Pit takes an electrified elevator inside the temple.) Pit: This level would be way easier if my sandals were rubber. Phosphora: It's not my fault you conduct electricity so well. Pit: We'll see who's laughing when I shut the power down! (Pit takes a Jump Pad up to another floor, where he finds a diamond-shaped object surrounded by a barrier.) Palutena: I think that's a power supply to some of the areas in this temple. Destroying it will probably make life easier for you. (Pit destroys the first power supply.) Pit: Wooohooo! Palutena: That seemed to cut some of the power, so you can move forward now. Phosphora: Whatever. It's no skin off my back. (Pit enters a room with a train car transporting goods.) Pit: Is that a train car? Palutena: There's something inside of it. Break it open, and I'll move its contents near the exit for you to grab. Phosphora: Sure, go right on ahead. Pit: Aren't you going to put up a fight? Phosphora: What do I care? This isn't my place. Palutena: So you're basically squatting in this abandoned temple. Dignified. Phosphora: Not squatting. Repurposing! Besides, I'll be out of here before too long. Pit: Why's that? Viridi: Because the free-spirited Phosphora isn't one to put down roots. Like a hobo. Anyway, I've been busy with the Underworld Army, so I've asked her to defeat you. Pit: I'd like to see her try! Phosphora: Ooh, what bluster! What bravado! I guess I can't back down now! (Pit proceeds through the temple.) Palutena: Phosphora is busy recharging at the temple's center. Pit: Got it. Palutena: You'll need to move fast and get to her before she's done. Pit: Absolutely, Lady Palutena! Phosphora: Absolutely, Lady Palutena! You're such a yes-man, Pit. Good thing you're so cute. Pit: You're...you're not just making fun of me now, are you? Phosphora: Aw, you're turning red! That's even cuter! Palutena: He embarrasses easily. Don't mind him. Phosphora: Oh, don't give it a second thought...ma'am. Pit: Uh-oh... Palutena: Did you just call me "ma'am"? Are you trying to start something? Phosphora: You're right, I'm sorry. You're MUCH too young to be called "ma'am." Palutena: You know as well as I do the lifespan of gods. And how about you? What's YOUR age? Phosphora and Palutena: I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours! Pit: For the record... I don't mind being called "sir." Phosphora: Yes, well, as much as I'd like to continue this delightful chat, I have things to do. Palutena: I know it's difficult when she's flirting with you, but remember that she's the enemy. Pit: Right. (Pit enters a room with an air vent and several spheres.) Palutena: There seems to be an air vent in that platform. Turn on the air to help you up. To get a current started, move the spheres to the correct place. (Pit knocks down a sphere.) Palutena: Good job. There's a weak breeze now. (Pit knocks down another sphere.) Palutena: The air current is stronger. Use it to carry you up. *Pit knocks down the third sphere. :Palutena: That's as strong as the air current is going to get. Hmmm... *Pit arrives on the highest floor. :Pit: Neat! I can go higher depending on the strength of the air current! :Phosphora: Brains AND brawn. He's the whole package! (Pit enters a room with moving beams of electricity.) Palutena: Pay attention to the movement of those electric currents. Phosphora: I think it's probably fine to touch them. Seriously, they're perfectly safe. (Pit goes through another room and destroys the second power supply, opening a downward path.) Palutena: You can hop on in! I set up a grind rail for you to use. Pit: Wow wow wooooow! Phosphora: Grind rails, huh? Well, la di da! Wish we had the budget for grind rails... (The Grind Rail escorts Pit to a long walkway outside the temple.) Palutena: This way goes to the center of the temple. Watch out, though—the route looks pretty treacherous. *the path, a [[Random Conversations|random conversation] or weapon conversation may trigger.] (Pit heads back inside the temple and takes a Jump Pad to the boss door.) Palutena: Phosphora is just ahead. Phosphora: Here so soon? Boss Battle (Pit arrives in the boss room and encounters Phosphora, who is lying in mid-air before switching to a sitting position.) Phosphora: Hello there! (Pit begins striking poses.) Pit: Attention, pet of Viridi! You'd better sharpen your claws! I am the servant of Palutena, goddess of light, and— (Phosphora shoots lightning bolts at Pit's feet.) Pit: Ow OWWW! Phosphora: Enough blabbity blab. Now let's get to the main act! (Phosphora gets into a battling stance and the battle initiates.) Palutena: Don't run straight at her. Keep your distance, and wait till she's not moving. Pit: My skin feels all tingly! Phosphora: The air in here is electrified. It's good for the complexion, doncha know? Viridi: Just look at them go! Hades: And I thought the fighting outside was exciting! But it looks like the real action is in here! Viridi: Pit doesn't stand a chance! Palutena: Glad you're enjoying the show, oh divine peanut gallery. Phosphora: I, for one, am honored to have you all in the audience. Pit: Who's the yes-man now? Kissing up to management won't help you, Phosphora! Palutena: Some of Phosphora's attacks can have a numbing effect. Pit: Which isn't a problem when you can dash like I can! Palutena: Just move around to recover from numbness faster. Palutena: Watch out when you see Phosphora stop to gather energy. Once she has enough, she'll fire shots at the posts that ricochet towards you. (Pit defeats Phosphora.) Pit: Did you see THAT thunder?! Phosphora: No. 'Cause you CAN'T SEE thunder! Epilogue (Phosphora drops to one knee, sliding backward.) Phosphora: I take back what I said before. You're not cute at all! (Phosphora rises and is teleported away.) Viridi: This can't be happening! Pit: I'm coming for you next, Viridi! (The Thunder Cloud Temple begins falling apart.) Pit: Ouah! Hades: This place is going back to the dogs without lovely little Phosphora. Palutena: Smarm it up while you still can, Hades. We'll be after YOU soon enough. (A light shines down over Pit, whisking him away.) Category:Transcripts